The invention refers to an apparatus for the adjustment of a mechanically-controlled, load-dependent braking force regulator. Although such braking force regulators are presently known, various unreliable procedures are required for adjustment of such braking force regulators. For example, after the braking force regulator has been installed in the braking equipment of a vehicle, the control shaft of said regulator must first be disconnected from the support means connecting it with the axle of the vehicle, then connected to a test apparatus so that, by means of the control shaft, the desired control value is set on the braking force regulator, and said support means is again connected to the control shaft.
If the braking force regulator is removed for maintenance work, the above-described adjustment process must be repeated when it is reinstalled.